Taekook Daily
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Taehyung kasar, Jungkook tidak mau mengalah. jadi siapa hayo yang menang? tae!top kook!bottom TaeKook VKook. Romance nya jauh. Yuk dicek.
1. chapter 1

Hujan, hujannya deras. Jungkook yang kala itu memegang payung hitam menatap Taehyung yang berada tak jauh darinya sembari menatap sengit, tajam sekali seperti ingin melubangi wajahnya atau melenyapkan tubuhnya.

Jungkook menyeringai, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek lelaki yang makin menatapnya kesal. Taehyung yang panas mulai berjalan kearahnya, namun sebelum berhasil meraih kerah baju dari si manis Jeon lelaki dengan senyum manis yang mempertunjukkan gigi kelincinya sudah lebih dulu mengembangkan payung lalu berjalan menjauh dari tepatnya sebelumnya berdiri.

"Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa!!! "Menjulurkan lidahnya kembali mengolok lelaki yang memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Awas kau ya!!! "Jungkook terkekeh kecil lalu berbalik meninggalkan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu tidak akan mungkin mengejarnya. Karena sepuluh menit lagi akan ada kelas.

Tapi, hei Jungkook lupa seseuatu sepertinya.

-KJ-

"Hei bocah mau kemana? "Jungkook yang saat itu mau memasuki kamarnya setelah memuaskan hasrat hausnya dengan minum susu strawberry, terpaksa memundurkan langkah karena Taehyung menarik kaus bagian lehernya dengan mudah.

"Ih apa sih... "Jungkook mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Taehyung pada kerahnya.

"Tanggung jawab kamu... "Ucapnya sembari melepaskan cengkeraman. Jungkook tidak bisa diam.

"Memangnya kamu hamil? "Katanya senewen. Kesal sekali melihat tampang sombong lelaki dihadapannya.

"Lho memang aku bisa hamil? "Jungkook mau menangis saja, kapan sih manusia ini tidak menganggu hidupnya.

Tapi bagaimana mau bisa tenang, mereka bahkan tinggal serumah dan juga sekamar. Menyadari fakta tersebut, Jungkook jadi semakin kesal.

"Memang kenapa tidak bisa? "Balas Jungkook bibirnya tidak selaw.

"Mana ada dominan yang hamil ,bodoh!!! "Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook membuat sang pemilik kepala mengerang sakit sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Si bodoh iniiii.. "Teriaknya kesal.

"Si bodoh ini, kekasihmu kalau lupa.. "Taehyung berjalan memasuki kamar mereka dengan santai yang diikuti oleh Jungkook yang masih mengerutu dengan bibir mengerucut dan berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentak kesal.

Bagaimana menceritakan situasinya ya, Jungkook dan Taehyung itu adalah mahasiswa tua dijurusan yang berbeda. Jungkook dijurusan bahasa dan seni, dia tidak tua-tua juga sih. Semester empat, yang tua itu si Kim dia jurusan bisnis internasional dan sudah memasuki semester enam.

Keduanya menjalin Kasih, keduanya saling menyayangi, bahkan mencintai tapi keduanya punya ego yang sama-sama tinggi. Kalau bertengkar tidak cukup hari itu selesai. Bahkan hal-hal kecil pun bisa membuat mereka bertengkar.

Seperti, saat mereka ingin memutuskan untuk makan malam dimana. Jungkook ingin di restoran cepat saji dan Taehyung ingin di restoran Jepang. Keduanya berdebat hampir dua jam dan berakhir tidur saling memunggungi. Dan pastinya tidak jadi berangkat makan malam.

Atau saat,

Jungkook cemburu hanya karena Yeontan anjing Taehyung yang berada dirumah Ibunya di Daegu, bertengkar jatah siapa yang harusnya mencuci piring hari ini, bertengkar karena ada bekas tisu didalam kamar yang keduanya tidak mau mengakui itu milik siapa.

Hal-hal kecil dan itu bisa menjadi sebuah masalah besar untuk mereka.

Tapi anehnya keduanya sulit untuk di pisahkan. Asal kalian tahu, ini adalah tahun ke tiga mereka menjalin hubungan.

Dan, eum sepertinya kalian tidak perlu tau bagaimana keduanya bisa menjalin hubungan. Karena sumpah mati, akan jadi sangat panjang dan drama.

"Masih tidak mau minta maaf? "Jungkook yang kala itu duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang mereka menatap Taehyung sekilas dari buku yang sedang Ia baca.

Taehyung habis mandi, sabun lemon yang Jungkook pilihkan untuknya menguar manis.

"Memang aku salah apa? "Balasnya bertanya, Taehyung berdecak kesal.

"Memang susah kalau punya kekasih mau menang sendiri... "Taehyung mengusap kepalanya yang basah. Jungkook kesal.

"Memang aku saja yang ingin menang sendiri, kamu juga... "Tidak mau kalah, pokoknya Jungkook harus menang kali ini.

"Mau adu tinju? "Kata Taehyung mengusulkan.

"Memang kamu berani? "

Jungkook ini keras sekali, dan Taehyung selalu memegang prinsip tidak mau mengalah.

"Kenapa harus takut? Tenaga mu sebesar tenaga, bibi Jung tukang camilan didepan gang kok.. "

Jungkook melempar bukunya, kesal. Kearah sang lelaki mau menangis, dia paling tidak suka jika Taehyung mulai mengejeknya.

Dan buku itu telak mengenai bagian kepala Taehyung, sial. Gumam Taehyung.

"Mati sana!!! "Serunya, lalu bangkit ingin berjalan kearah pintu tapi Taehyung menarik dan mencengram kerah lehernya dengan mata yang memerah.

Ooowh...

Si singa hendak mengamuk.

"Ke--"

Belum sempat satu kata terucap Jungkook berteriak kencang dihadapan wajahnya.

"IYA AKU MEMANG LEMAH, MAKANYA KAMU SUKA MENGHINAKU DAN MEMANDANGKU SEBELAH MATA, IYAKAN!! "Lalu air mata menetes.

Taehyung telak diam, saat bertengkar Jungkook sering memukulnya tapi pukulannya bahkan tidak lebih dari pukulan Taehyung yang menepuk nyamuk. Kadang juga menendangnya main-main atau paling tidak mencubitnya kesal.

Dia tidak pernah melempar buku seperti tadi, dan sepertinya ini hal yang paling kasar karena tepat mengenai kepala Taehyung.

Tapi,

Selama mereka bertengkar, Jungkook tidak akan pernah menangis ataupun mengeluarkan air mata seperti sekarang.

Hati Taehyung sesak melihatnya, mau seburuk apapun perlakuannya kepada si manis Jeon tetap saja hatinya ini milik Jungkook-nya.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya, "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? "Pikir Taehyung pasti ada yang tidak beres dari kekasihnya ini. Tiga tahun sudah cukup lama, dan ini diluar kebiasaan sang pemuda manis jika sedang kesal padanya.

"Hiks.. Hiksss aku benci Kim Taehyung.. "Dalam isakan Jungkook yang semakin membesar terdapat nama Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "kamu kenapa sayang?.. "Mengelus pipi gembul sang kekasih.

"Aku benci... Hiks.. Hiksss Kim Taehyung... "Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku juga benci sama Kim Taehyung.. "Balasnya, Jungkook menatapnya sengit kemudian.

"Yang boleh benci Taehyung cuma aku.. "Katanya. Taehyung senyum kecil, Jungkooknya ini.

"Ya sudah, mau cerita kenapa benci si Taehyung-taehyung tampan itu, tidak? "Taehyung walau kasar tetap punya sisi lembut kok.

Dia meraih Jungkook kedalam pelukannya lalu menggiringnya ke kasur.

Dan si manis hanya diam mengikuti. Kedua sekarang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Jungkook yang makin tenggelam kedalam pelukkan sang kekasih.

"Aku... --"

Jungkook mulai bercerita tapi suaranya tercekat.

"Kenapa? "Tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Aku tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat Jina noona... "Katanya malu-malu.

"Hah?? "Taehyung kaget, Jina itu memang mantannya sih. Tapi kan mereka sekarang berteman dan juga Jungkook waktu itu mengizinkan mereka untuk berteman.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Taehyung.. "Katanya.

"Hyung... Pakai Hyung sayang.. "Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidak mau.. "Jawabnya.

"Aku dan Jina kan cuman berteman Kookie.. "

"Mana teman? Suka rangkulan, suka cubit-cubit pipi suka senyum-senyum kalau liat-liat... "Taehyung menghela nafas. Iya sudah tau ujungnya begini.

Waktu itu saja dia mengadopsi Yeontan berdua dengan Jungkook bahkan Jungkook yang merekomendasikan dan memberinya nama. Tapi akhirnya si manis itu juga yang cemburu pada anjing yang dia adopsi.

"Jadi kamu menangis karena itu? "Tanyanya, Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti kemudian.

"Baiklah, pangeran tampan mengerti. Besok-besok aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.. "

"Janji? "

"Iya ,bodohku"

"Dasar Taehyung bodoh!! "

"Ahahahaha... Jadi makan malam apa kita hari ini? "Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook yang Setia berada di dadanya.

"Aku mau makan pizza dan cola.. "

Taehyung mengelengkan kepala. "No.. Kemarin kita sudah makan, makanan cepat saji sekarang kita butuh sayuran.."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya menatap Taehyung kesal.

"Aku mau makan itu!! "

"Dengarkan aku Jeon !!"

Jungkook merotasikan matanya kesal "sebelum itu, dengarkan aku dulu Kim!!! " sergahnya.

"Aku kan calon suamimu, dengarkan baik-baik jangan membantah itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan!! "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rokok, Tuan Kim Taehyung?? "

Kim Taehyung lagi-lagi kalah telak hari ini.

"Itukan berbeda, Jeon!! "

"Sama saja Bodo, sama-sama tidak sehat! Aku akan mendengarkan mu saat kamu juga sudah mendengarkan ku!! "

"Ahhh... "

Taehyung kalah hari ini, kalah kawan-kawan!!!!

End

Apa kabar? Baik?

Hay, aku up tapi bukan TWC. Senang rasanya banyak yang nunggu cerita yang aku pikir jauh dari kata baik itu.

Makasih atas semua suport yang kalian Kasih ke TWC ya, jangan lupa untuk selalu review dan komen.

Aku sayang kalian. *

Candnim,-sayangnyaagos-

Love.


	2. First

Keluarganya menjual Jungkook pada seorang miliader di Daegu. Memberikan dengan suka rela dibayar dengan harga fantastik.

Jungkook yang kala itu baru pulang kuliah disalah satu universitas Daegu tempat dia menuntut ilmu karena beasiswa harus menahan nafas saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh orang-orang kekar berpakaian hitam.

Keringatnya bercucuran bercampur air mata, skiny jeansnya kotor karena saat aksi pembebasan dari kukungan para orang-orang itu Jungkook terjatuh dan terjungkal.

"Bos bilang, jangan sampai dia terluka... "

Jungkook dengar dengan pasti. Dalam sesak berharap ini bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Hell, hidupnya sudah susah. Dia akan benar-benar menghabisi hidupnya jika terus tersiksa. Omong-omong ini pikirannya dari lama. Dimana bahkan Ibu kandungnya sangat membenci dirinya.

-KJ-

Taehyung menarik tubuh lemah itu dalam kungkungannya diatas tempat tidur king size nya, seprai warna merah darah yang lembut itu berangsur-angsur kusut karena pergerakan keduanya.

Taehyung menarik tangan lelaki manis didepannya yang masih Setia menangis dan memberikan perlawanan atas tindakannya.

Tapi kalian pasti tahu siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan jadi Raja malam ini.

"Ja-jangan ku-kumohon... enghhh.. "Taehyung tersenyum sinis, menolak tapi menggelinjang nikmat, oeh?. Pikirnya.

"Nikmati saja, Jeon... "

Jungkook masih terus melawan saat tangan itu memulai membuka kemeja putihnya, menarik paksa setiap kancing yang membuat kemeja itu tidak berbentuk kemudian.

Mengecup dada itu, memilin juga menghisapnya. Jungkook yang tak ingin kalah masih Setia melakukan perlawanan.

Sialnya, itu sia sia.

"Tu-engh t-tuan ku--moho--enghhh.. "Menjadi, tentu saja Taehyung menjadi disaat desahan itu malah semakin membuat libidonya mencapai titik maksimal.

"Aku yang berkuasa malam ini... "Katanya, lalu menarik paksa celana Jungkook cepat dan lihai.

Membuka paha putih itu lebar-lebar sambil tetap mencengkram kedua tangan lelaki Jeon yang masih setiap memberikan perlawanan. Hingga akhirnya tanpa aba-aba sesuatu masuk menghantam lubangnya.

Meringis dan menangis, Jungkook kalah telak.

Pertahanannya mulai luntur dan tubuh serta nafsunya mengikuti Taehyung.

Malam ini Jungkook merasa sakit dikedua sisi, badan juga hatinya.

"Anghhh, nikmat bukan Jung...? "Taehyung masih setiap melakukan perannya membuat lelaki manis dibawahnya bergerak gelisah juga nikmat.

Terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah berkeringat campur air mata Jeon Jungkook juga bibir yang terbuka impulsif karena genjangan dari bawah sisinya.

Hingga akhirnya kedua mencapai titik dimana ingin mengeluarkan semuanya tanpa sisa.

Diakhir dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum dan mengecup kening, berterima Kasih lalu memeluk Jungkook yang bergerak membelakanginya.

"Dengar Jungkook, untuk apa menangis? Disini kamu mendapatkan segalanya, harusnya kamu membenci mereka yang telah memberikanmu padaku hanya demi sejumlah uang. Bukan menangisi nya, Bangkit dan beritahu semua, kau adalah milikku... dan kau memiliki segalanya... beritahu ibumu, bahwa menjualmu kepadaku adalah kesalahan besar... " Katanya sembari sesekali mengecup kuping Jungkook yang masih setiap menangisi kehidupan dan tubuh kotornya.

"Disini kamu bisa mendapatkan segalanya uang, kedudukan, kehormatan bahkan menjadi jalangku sekalipun kau akan mendapatkan segalanya... Jadi berhenti menangis dan mulailah menikmati ini semua... "Suara berat itu masih memiliki nafsu yang dalam akan tubuh Jungkook lalu ketika suara isakkan mereda Taehyung tersenyum sinis.

"Ini akan jadi pilhanmu, terus menangis atau bangkit dan mengapai tanganku, Jeon Jungkook... "Katanya.

Siapa sangka, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu langsung bersinggungan mata dengan tuannya yang tersenyum brengsek.

"Jika iya berikan aku satu dua ronde lagi... Ma cherie"

Dan saat Taehyung memulai ciuman tangan Jungkook meraih tengkuknya.

Taehyung tersenyum, tidak sulit membujuknya bukan..

Ahahahahahaha, btw itu aku yang ketawa.

Ewww. What going on cand? ... Im sorry, i know...

Belom dapet pencerahan tentang part TWC selanjutnya tp malah dpt ini wgwwgwg, oia aku pnya crta baru loh judulnya Who Are You...

eakk, mampir kesanalah. siapa tau suka...

Sehat terus ya, makasih sayang sayng aku lope yu..

Candnim JK mom's


End file.
